I'm in love with my best friend
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Elena just found out that her so called best friend Damon is getting married Elena i beyond upset for two reasons 1. she did not even find out from damon that he was getting married she found out from his brothers best friend Rebecca. 2. shes hopelessly in love with Damon what will happen when these two meet after all these years?
1. Chapter 1

**New story Delena of course I own nothing and I hope you enjoy**

_I was sitting on a swing in the park crying of course my parents were fighting again I'm not actually sure about what but whatever It was it was pretty bad. I had been sitting there for hours and not paying any attention to the rest of the park or anyone in it._

_Suddenly a boy twice my size and obviously twice my age walked behind me and pushed me off the swing yelling at me "move that's my swing!" I got up and mumbled under my breath "all you had to do was ask nicely" suddenly the boy got off the swing and walked again behind me "what was that you little twerp" "uhh nothing" the boy was about to say something when another boy walked over to us_

"_Maybe you should pick on someone your own size" the boy looked between us and said "fine I'll stop messing with her it's becoming a bore" suddenly he pushed me as hard as he could onto the ground and walked away. The boy had stood up for me immediately ran over and helped me up "hey are you ok?" "Umm beside a scraped knee I'm fine" and then I held out my hand and said "I'm Elena" "I'm Damon" he said "hey thanks for sticking up for me!" he smiled "no problem, but if you ask me that's what your friends should be doing not some random person you just met"_

_I started blushing and looked at the ground "I don't have any friends people don't like book worms and that's what I am" he smiled and said "me too I love to read! and if you will let me I would be honored to be your friend" I smiled "best friends forever"_

…

Many years later

I sighed things here were not the same without Damon I really missed him, he had to move away because his parents got divorced and somehow that drunken father of his (who damon hated) won custody I guess he had a better lawyer.

When he left he promised he would call me and text me every day and for the first 2 months he stayed true to his word and we talked every day, but he called me one day and told me the great news he got a new girlfriend (which broke my heart because I was hopelessly in love with him) he described her in detail she was beautiful tall and the most popular girl in school.

Soon after he started dating Katherine he started calling me less and less and one day I got a call from him saying that his girlfriend was getting upset at the fact he was talking to me and he told me that if he wanted to keep Katherine as his girlfriend he would have to stop talking to me and that is exactly what he did. So much for Best Friends Forever…..

…

I'm now 22 years old I got an amazing job in the fashion business my entire life I thought I would grow up and become a writer, but it turns out I was never good at writing on reading

But I love my job and I have three amazing friends Bonnie, Caroline, and Rebecca

It turns out that Rebecca at one point dated Stefan Salvatore so they still keep in touch so that's how I made sure Damon was doing good, even if he did not want to be my friend anymore I still cared deeply about him in fact I still where the best friends necklace I have the one half and he has the other unless he threw it away.

Today is Tuesday and I just kept wishing it was Friday when Rebecca came running and grabbed my arm and pulled me into her office "Elena gilbert pack your bags cause we are going to California" "what why?" then she throw and invitation at me I almost cryed when I read it

_you are cordially invited to the marriage of Damon Salvatore and Katherine pierce on April 11__th__ 2013 please RSVP as soon as possible._

I sat down on a chair trying to catch my breath had Damon really forgotten about me? I did not even get in invite to my best friend's wedding.

"Rebecca why would go he obviously does not want me there or he would have sent me an invitation don't you think?" "Elena listen to yourself you are hopelessly in love with this man and I'm going to help you win his heart, he can't possibly be happy with Katherine I've met her she's a total bitch"

"ok I'll go but I can almost guarantee he won't want me there" Rebecca gave me a look like I was crazy and pulled me out of her office of course she also gave all the time off I would need (she's my boss)

4 hours later we landed in California

Rebecca held up a map trying to navigate her way to the Salvatore mansion eventually we got there only getting lost twice we were about to knock on the door when I started hyperventilating

"Beca I don't think I can do this" "of course you can" she said and before I could get another word out she had already rang the doorbell.

"Hello miss can I help you" a servant asked "umm yes we are here for the wedding" Rebecca said holding up an invitation as proof the servant then opened the door wider and started to walk us in "I'll be showing you to your rooms she said"

Once I was finished unpacking I went to find Rebecca when I bumped into someone knocking us both down "I'm so sorry i….." I stopped short when I saw who it was "Damon?" without looking up at me "that's me don't….." he stopped short too "Elena?" he picked me up and spun me around "what are you doing here?" "my friend rebecca was invited and she brought me with her, I know you were not expecting seeing as I got no invitation to my best friend's wedding or can I even call you my best friend anymore?" I stormed off in the opposite direction and he obviously followed me I slammed the door in his face before sliding down the door and crying

"Elena can we please talk?" he asked through the door "go away Damon" "Elena please just let me explain"

I stood up and opened the door "fine you have got 5 minutes" he walked into my room closing the door

"I lied" he said simply I looked at him confused "the day I called you telling you I could no longer talk to you it was not because of Katherine, my dad made me you know he never liked you! Katherine and I are not even in love Elena we are being forced to get married by our parents Katherine is dating some guy named Elijah ad me well I'm in love with a girl but I'm scared to tell her because I'm afraid she'll hate me!"

I looked at him "if you are in love with her would she hate you?" he took a deep breath "because she happens to be my best friend" and before I could react his lips were on mine and it was the best feeling ever

When we broke apart I smiled "I love you too always have" and then my smile turned to a frown and I got up and started to walk away "where are you going" he asked "I'm not going anywhere you are , Damon I love you but you're getting married in 4 days I can't do this it would be wrong and I quickly pushed him out of the room again sliding down the door crying again….

**Ok so what did you think? Please please review and there is more chapters to come**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: remember I own nothing everything belongs to the cw**

Elena's p.o.v

I still had fresh tears in my eyes from what had happened between Damon and I, I sat in my bedroom for almost the entire day when there was a knock on my door. I went and opened it there I saw a women I had never seen before "hi I'm Katherine" she said in a sweet voice, that's strange I thought Rebecca said she was a bitch

"hi I'm Elena" I said "can I come in we need to talk" she said I simply nodded and she came and sat on the chair and sat back down on the bed. "listen Elena I know Damon told you about our relationship, I do not love him we are being forced to get married so we decided to get married and after 1 year get divorced, that way I can be with my boyfriend and he can be with whomever he wants, which is you of course"

After she said that she walked out of the room not even giving me a chance to respond then Rebecca walked in "what did the wicked witch have to say?" "she told me everything, that they are not in love with each other, they are being forced together by families and they plan to divorce after 1 year, I have to go speak to him" and I ran out of the room letting my heart lead the way.

It took a lot of navigation but eventually I found his room, I knocked and he replied "come in" when I walked in he said "Elena what are you doing here I thought you never wanted to see me again" I did not say anything instead I ran over and kissed him passionately and in between kisses saying I love you so much" before I knew we were on the bed I was taking Damon's clothing off "Elena are you sure?" "more than anything in the world!"

When we finished making beautiful love we sat in bed just holding each other after a few minutes of silence I said "Katherine told me everything, about how you plan on getting a divorce after a year" he looked at me and pulled me closer to him "yes Elena so we can be together" I smiled and leaned up to kiss him

Suddenly someone walked in we both jumped thinking it might be Damon's dad but were surprised to see it was Katherine "oh sorry I'll give you two a minute, I'm glad you worked it out" before closing the door we both laughed before getting up and getting dressed "so I'll see you at dinner?" "you can count on that" I replied before kissing him and walking out the door

I walked back to my room in a daze I was on cloud nine when I got to my room Rebecca was sitting on my bed "so what happened I want all the details" she said excitedly "well I'm not sure you want all the details" I said with a wink "oh my god you had sex, you now officially a women" she came over and gave me a hug

2 hours later I was dressed and ready to go to dinner I walked out of my room and Rebecca was waiting for me we walked down the stairs and were headed to the dining room, when Damon and Katherine walked down

Suddenly Katherine burst into a run she came down and jumped into the arms of a guy I had never seen before and started kissing him I'm guessing it was Elijah. Damon walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist and we started kissing passionately. When we broke apart Katherine walked over and linked arms with Damon to enter the dining room and Elijah came over and gave Rebecca a huge hug "how are you brother?" "I'm good sister" he said

I looked confused "Elena this is my brother and Katherine's boyfriend Elijah" I shook his hand and we continued to walk into the dining room we sat down and Damon's father joined us "good evening everyone" his eyes locked on mine "well, well look who it is, how are you Elena?" "I'm fine" I squeaked, I was scared of his father

Dinner was going good until his father locked eyes on me once again "so Elena why are you here I don't remember sending an invitation to you" "I friends with Rebecca she invited me" "well I'm sure it's good to see Damon again you guys used to be best friends, although this is has got to be embarrassing coming to his wedding it was so obvious you were in love with him hell I can still tell you are in love with him, but that gets you room to move on fall in love again or not you really not that pretty!"

"father that is enough" Damon yelled out "Damon I was only telling the truth" "well they are all lies so shut the hell up" everyone in the dining room was quite I felt the tears stinging my eyes I got up and ran from the dining room and went to my room locking the door crying

"Elena open up it's Rebecca and Katherine" I opened the door "oh you poor thing" Katherine said and they walked me over to the bed and sat me down " he was totally out of line right?" I asked looking at them "of course he was sweetie" Rebecca said suddenly I saw Damon walk into view I got up and ran to him I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist and cried into his shoulder "Elena, I am never going to let his talk to you that way ever again"

Once I calmed down Elijah walked in and closed and locked the door "so we have an idea" Damon said "we run away you and Damon do not have to get married and we find a small town like mystic falls where Elena and Rebecca live where they will never find us" we all looked at each other "what do you think Katherine?" I asked "I think we would be crazy to say no, I'm in" "I'm in too" I said "great we leave at midnight tonight so pack your bags!"

**So what do you think please review and I am open to ideas**


End file.
